Wooper (anime)
|java1=Hitomi Nabatame }} Wooper (Japanese: ウパー Upah) is a recurring Pokémon in the . History Prior to the events of A Slippery Encounter!, Wooper was close friends with a lone who lived in the wetlands. The two were very happy together and often played with the rest of the Pokémon in the wetlands. One day, while Wooper and were playing together in a lake, the wetlands were invaded by a and her and army. During the chaos, Wooper became separated from its friend Goomy as Goomy landed on a fleeing . Wooper made its first onscreen appearance in Defending the Homeland!, where it got to reunite with Goomy who was now a . When Goodra, who remembered all the good times it had with it, called loudly for its friends, Wooper recognized its voice and was the first to go find it. When it saw Goodra, it approached Goodra and was happy when Goodra recognized it. The other Pokémon then came out to greet Goodra. Wooper had a happy reunion with Goodra, but this was cut short when Swanna warned then about Florges's arrival. Florges's army attacked once again. Goodra was able to get Wooper and its friends to fight back, and Goodra bested Florges in the battle. After the fight, when Goodra was recovering from a surprise attack, Wooper stayed with Goodra to watch it recover. During the nighttime, an kidnapped Wooper, , and while they were sleeping. In Beyond the Rainbow!, Wooper was placed in a special cage. It saw that Florges was holding her weakened child. Wooper, along with Pikachu and Dedenne tried convincing Florges that was lying but cut them off by accusation. After Ash, , and Goodra found and confronted Team Rocket, Florges attempted to attack after hearing the truth but Team Rocket escaped on their mecha taking with them the cages containing Wooper, Pikachu, Dedenne, and the stolen spring water. Wooper was found on the back of Team Rocket's airship. It was freed after accidentally slammed into the panel. After defeating Team Rocket, Goodra placed Wooper on a to escape the falling airship. Wooper was then seen interacting with the other Pokémon after became fully healed. Goodra was then told to stay behind with Wooper and the other Pokémon in the wetlands since it belonged there and it was no longer a Goomy. Thus, it could protect the other Pokémon from future dangers. Wooper made a brief appearance in Master Class Is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was watching 's Master Class Pokémon Showcase alongside Keanan and the other wetland Pokémon. Wooper reappeared in A Diamond in the Rough!, where it was seen along with another Wooper standing on a 's head. Later, it along with the other wetland Pokémon took on Team Rocket. During the battle, Wooper used to push at Team Rocket's Carbink mecha. Wooper briefly reappeared in Down to the Fiery Finish!, where it was watching Ash's league battle with Alain. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, where it got into a dispute with a which Goodra sorted out. Personality and characteristics Wooper was a very close friend of a single Goomy and was almost always with it during its time in the wetlands. It appeared to be the closest friend of Goomy, as the two would often happily play together along with the other Pokémon in the wetlands. Much like Goomy, Wooper is very playful and friendly. Due to it being especially close to Goomy, Wooper was the first to recognize when it had returned, now fully evolved. It was also the first to approach it, despite warning from the other Pokémon in the wetlands. It also stayed with Goodra while it was recovering from a surprise attack caused by Team Rocket. Moves used Related articles Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Pokémon with anime move errors it:Wooper (anime)